


Wounds

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: DCU
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Harley Quinn mentioned - Freeform, Suicide Squad, Swearing, a one off suicide squad fic, deadshot mentioned, this is a present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Rick Flag shows up at your home needing a bit of help.





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silence_burns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/gifts).



The early morning summer sun had barely started to rise over the towering skyscrapers of Gotham City, casting a beautiful hue of purple and pinks that blended together beautifully over the towering heights of businesses and apartment complexes of the bustling city that you had grown up in. The wonderfully cool morning breeze tussled through your messy bed hair and chased away the summer heat as you sat in the open doorway of your home that is located just on the outskirts of Gotham, away from the poisonous and murderous people that plagued the streets of the city that you had once loved oh so dearly.

A glass of water sat on the wooden porch next to your bare feet, the ice cubes had melted long ago because of the heat and the water seemed to be about the same temperature as the stifling summer sun that’s rising on the horizon. You sighed out a deep breath of air. The semi-quietness of your home being on the out skirts of Gotham gave you a lot of peace and quiet, with peace and quiet also comes less trouble - something you loved now that you are no longer working along side a certain someone from your past.

Or it had provided you with a decent amount of quietness and less trouble, up until now.

A black SUV squealed down the dirt road that lead to your small house quickly, whoever is behind the wheel of the SUV wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping it on the dirt road, instead they’re swerving all over the place, barely missing the wooden fence that you had put up around your property before coming to a halt after drifting into the back end of your car, dust bellowing up behind the large vehicle.

You bolted to your feet, kicking the glass of water over in the process and sending it rolling down the steps of your porch, the water flying everywhere. You barely got visitors, so the alarm bells in the back of your head started ringing as a warning, you were starting to wish that you had a weapon with you for protection but they’re all locked away in a metal brief case somewhere in the back of your wardrobe, collecting dust.

All of the doors to the SUV opened and a tall bald guy stepped out, quickly leaning over with his hands on his knees. “What the hell was that Harley?” He yelled out, the pitch of his voice high and squeaky as he spoke, Harley stepped out of the drivers side, giggling - a sound that to you that almost sounded as if it resembled a hyena chasing after its prey.

“I was drvin’ ‘course.” She replied, a grin on her face as she walked around the front of the car. You frowned, moving down across the porch and down the stairs, your hands balling into fists at your side. You had never once thought that Harley Quinn and Deadshot would be at your home and if you had, to be honest, you didn’t really want them on your doorstep in the first place.

“That was not driving!” Deadshot yelled back, making a gesture at the two cars that now has a large dent. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Shut up! The two of you.” A familiar gruff voice called out to them, sounding as if they’re biting back the pain they felt. You silently groaned inwardly about this, stepping over the glass that had fallen to the floor.

“For the last time Flag, I do not want to join your merry band of psychopaths!” You called out to him in a strong voice, your balled hands firmly by your side.

“It’s the suicide squad actually!” Harley called back to you in her oddly cheerful tone of voice as Rick practically fell out the back of the SUV.

“Do I look like I give a shit on what you murderous, psychotic ass-holes call yourselves?” You shot back, crossing your arms over your chest.

“That’s enough” Rick growled out to his team mates, stumbling his way over to you, a hand pressed into his leg.“I need your help with something and then I’ll be out of your hair - which looks nice, even when messy by the way.” He told you, trying to sound smooth. Your jaw tensed as you eyed him, your lips curled up at the corners at his words, you have always had a soft spot for Rick, hell the two of you had even dated before, your feelings for one another never really faded and old fool could tell that you both cared deeply for each other.

“Oh… Fucking… Shit, alright.” You muttered moving over him quickly to wrap your arms around him, “but your friends are staying out here.” You said loudly, helping Rick up the steps and through to your living room, the chair you dropped him onto creaking loudly from his weight but didn’t give way and Rick let out an appreciative sigh. “What the hell happened to you?” You asked him, grabbing the scissors from your computer desk, the place where you keep all of your writing or art supplies.

Rick’s cheeks expanded before he released a deep breath of air from his lungs, cocking his head to the side, his eyes flickering around the room, taking every little detail in, like the few pictures that sat on the mantle of your fireplace, the light grey curtains that you tied to the side of the windows to keep them from getting in the way so that the natural light can get through or the way you hung some of your favourite paintings on the walls with obvious care.

“A mission went… Slightly awry.” He admitted after a little while of observation. You knelt down in front of him and cut the leg of his trousers to the point of his wound, your brows creasing. “You should have been more careful.” You told him playfully as you examined the wound he had received to the leg.

“Its not me, its everyone else,” he muttered grumpily, digging his finger tips into the soft, plush fabric of the arms to the chair from the pain that pulsated through his leg when you applied light pressure to it. “Why do you care anyway? I thought you never wanted to see me again from the last time I tried to get you to join the squad” you pursed your lips, leaned back onto the heels of your feet, glancing up at him.

“Because, believe it or not Rick I do still scare about you.” You told him, pressing your hands onto your knees as you got up from where you’re kneeling. “It’s nothing too bad. It just looks like a deep cut.” You smiled at him, reaching over with one of your hands, patting his knee gently “I’ll get you patched up.”

You went to leave when his hand shot down to yours, grabbing a hold of it tightly in his warm, callous one, but not too tightly to cause harm to you. He had always been gentle with you, as gentle as he could be anyway. “I miss you… I miss us.”

Your lips parted, a small whistling breath of air escaped you as you stared at him. You missed him and what the two of you were before he chose to leave for your “own good” as well, it’s true. “I do too.” you whispered, moving your hand so that you’re holding his as well.

“Maybe we could -”

“I’d like that,” you nodded. “But I am still not joining your merry band of psychopaths.”


End file.
